


stop all the clocks

by iwillstillopenthewindow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/pseuds/iwillstillopenthewindow
Summary: Soonyoung is going to ask Jihoon to marry him today.





	stop all the clocks

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you shouldn't take everything literally. read with your heart.  
> if you want an explanation of the story, there's one in the end notes. ;)

 

 

Soonyoung is going to ask Jihoon to marry him today.

 

No, it’s not just a thought that suddenly popped into his mind as he opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is a mop of pink hair that’s tickling his nose.

No, it’s not just something Soonyoung thinks about when Jihoon snuggles closer to him when he tightens his hold on his waist.

And no, it’s not just because Jihoon cutely scrunches his nose when Soonyoung leans down to softly place a kiss on its tip.

Maybe it’s because Soonyoung wishes he can wake up like this every day.

Maybe it has something to do with Soonyoung desperately looking for a place and Jihoon makes him realize that he’s not looking for a _place_ , but for a _person_. And when Soonyoung thinks he finally finds the person (it’s Jihoon. It’s Jihoon. It’s _Jihoon_.) Jihoon once again makes him realize that no, _it’s not only Jihoon._ It’s himself. It’s _Soonyoung_.

Or definitely because of how Soonyoung truly loves Jihoon, even when Soonyoung can’t wake up the way he wants to because Jihoon stayed up late in his studio (again), making Soonyoung sleep in the middle of the bed so he won’t wake up reaching for a warm body and end up feeling cold empty space.

And definitely because of how Jihoon lets Soonyoung dance when the world strips away his music, of how Jihoon creates music for Soonyoung to feel. Funny how everyone thinks it’s always the other way around.

(Sometimes Jihoon helps Soonyoung make his own music. Soonyoung doesn’t think it’s as good as Jihoon’s, who thinks otherwise. Sometimes Jihoon dances to Soonyoung’s music. Sometimes Jihoon dances to Soonyoung himself, when the world keeps stripping both of them bare. Soonyoung loves him so much.)

 

And so, Soonyoung is going to ask Jihoon to marry him today.

Or at least, he plans to.

 

 

Seven thirty-two in the morning. Jihoon is staring at him. _Trying_ to stare at him. His eyes look like they’re begging him to sleep for another hour. Or two. Or three.

Soonyoung thinks that Jihoon snuck away in the middle of the night to record a line that he thought of. He tells him so.

Jihoon is still staring at him. Trying to stare at him. Soonyoung wishes he would sleep more. He tells him so.

Sleepy Jihoon is still stuck on his last statement. No, he didn’t sneak out to his studio in the wee hours of the morning. He says.

So maybe Sleepy Jihoon is actually I Didn’t Get To Sleep At All Jihoon. Soonyoung doesn’t tell him this though.

(he thinks that Jihoon knows that he knows)

 

 

Wait. Soonyoung is going to ask Jihoon to marry him today.

Yes, that’s the plan. The agenda. The only thing on his to-do list. His Important To-Do List, that is.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung whispers. A good start.

He wonders why such a quiet whisper startles Jihoon. Aaah. Jihoon should really sleep more.

Jihoon looks like he’s preparing himself. For something. For someone. For… a question?

Bad start. Soonyoung thinks that Jihoon may have been waiting for him to propose. Maybe those onion rings that Jihoon bought for the both of them at that burger shop across the street was a sign? Has Jihoon been wanting to marry him? Soonyoung’s heart rate may have doubled in speed.

Or. Maybe Jihoon was just hungry. What if the reason why Jihoon looks so rigid right now is because he _doesn’t_ want to marry Soonyoung? Maybe Soonyoung was too obvious? Has he been giving out real life equivalents of spoilers? And Jihoon may have been thinking of numerous ways to decline. Soonyoung’s heart skitters to a stop.

 

 

Soonyoung wants to ask Jihoon to marry him today, but—

There are warm hands cupping Soonyoung’s cheeks. Jihoon is staring at him. Really staring. He’s awake now. Jihoon asks him what’s wrong. Jihoon’s eyes are still begging. Not for him to sleep, but for Soonyoung to answer honestly.

Honestly, Jihoon makes Soonyoung want to dance forever. With or without music, as long as Jihoon is there.

 

 

Soonyoung is going to ask Jihoon to marry him today.

Earlier? That’s nothing but a false start.

And so, Soonyoung clears his throat. Jihoon moves his hands back.

His hands. His fingers. Soonyoung loves them. They have always been so pretty. When Jihoon is playing the piano or the guitar or the drums or some object that he can somehow use as an instrument. When Jihoon holds the microphone close to his mouth when he starts to sing and when he moves it away and bows. When Jihoon strokes Soonyoung’s hair when they both have rough days. When Jihoon tickles him. When Jihoon shoves him away when Soonyoung tries to tickle Jihoon.

His hands. His fingers. Fingers. Fingers. Oh.

A ring.

Holy shit.

The ring is in one of their cupboards in the kitchen. Hidden inside a box of instant curry. Yes, it’s not in Soonyoung’s underwear drawer or any of his clothes’ drawers. They share a lot. Jihoon can find it easily. Jihoon doesn’t like curry though. And to be honest, Soonyoung doesn’t like it a lot too but hey, it’s an excellent hiding spot.

 

 

Soonyoung is going to ask Jihoon to marry him today.

But not right now, not without a ring. Jihoon deserves a ring. Jihoon deserves a lot.

So instead of the two words Soonyoung has been stopping from spilling out, he says four.

“Are you hungry, Jihoonie?”

 

 

Soonyoung is going to ask Jihoon to marry him today.

But not right now, not when Jihoon is frying eggs and bacon. At the same time. Truly a talented man. Also because Soonyoung hasn’t retrieved the ring from the curry box.

But also maybe now, when Jihoon brings the food to their dining table, humming some tune that Soonyoung can’t remember the title of. Jihoon’s voice is so beautiful.

Can Jihoon sing the song for our first dance when we get married? Soonyoung wonders. Wants. (needs).

 

Eight fifty in the morning. They eat in silence. Actually, _Jihoon_ eats in silence, Soonyoung does not. He listens though, and Soonyoung is thankful.

In the middle of a very animated reenactment of how one of his dance students hit all the beats after one try, Soonyoung can’t remember the name of one. He is surprised when Jihoon supplies the name.

See? He listens. Quite attentively, it seems.

 

 

Soonyoung is going to ask Jihoon to marry him today.

Jihoon is almost finished taking a shower. Soonyoung took his while Jihoon was washing the dishes earlier. Soonyoung knows because he can’t hear any singing coming from the bathroom anymore.

Ring? Safely inside Soonyoung’s pocket. Box of curry? Taken care of. It’s in the trash bin.

Jihoon? Now standing in front of Soonyoung. Soonyoung? Wondering when and how Jihoon got there.

Jihoon raises an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?”

Soonyoung shakes his head, but Jihoon is already walking towards the door.

“Let’s not waste time. We need to get some grocery shopping done.”

Let’s not waste time, Kwon Soonyoung. We need to get a proposal done.

 

 

Soonyoung has just asked Jihoon to marry him today.

Surprised? Soonyoung is too. Jihoon is too.

 

 _Who:_ Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon

 _What:_ A Proposal

 _When:_ Today, ten A.M.

 _Where:_ The tiny grocery mart three streets away from their apartment.

 _How:_ Jihoon, standing around two to three meters away from Soonyoung. Soonyoung, rushing to get back to where Jihoon is after running two to three aisles away because he got the wrong flavor of cereal. Jihoon, muttering _Soonyoung likes this soda better_ while putting two to three cans of it in their shopping cart.

Soonyoung, slowing down because he’s a bit tired after bargaining with a small child just to get the last box of cereal. Jihoon, standing around two to three meters away from Soonyoung, wearing Soonyoung’s jacket, wearing the hat they always share, singing that damned anime song that they both love and can sing as a duet. Soonyoung, transfixed. Jihoon, noticing Soonyoung is back.

Soonyoung — wanting this, wanting Jihoon for the rest of his life — lets the words spill out.

“Marry me.”

 

 

Soonyoung has just asked Jihoon to marry him today.

Jihoon is wide-eyed. Staring at him.

_tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Soonyoung is waiting.

_tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Jihoon is still two to three meters away from Soonyoung. The cereal box is Soonyoung’s hand has fallen to the floor.

Soonyoung realizes that he has forgotten about the ring. He should get it from his pocket—

“When?” Jihoon asks.

Another reason why Soonyoung wants to marry Jihoon (why Soonyoung loves Jihoon) is because of how Jihoon likes to play along with him. And so, Soonyoung says,

“Today.”

 

 

Soonyoung is going to marry Jihoon today.

Eleven forty-five in the morning. After many many many kisses shared at the grocery store, Jihoon is pulling Soonyoung back to their house.

“Hurry up, we’re getting married.”

And so, Soonyoung hurries.

 

Eleven fifty-nine in the morning. Soonyoung has just finished ordering pizza and chicken for their wedding reception. Jihoon has set up some old decorations they found in their storage. There’s a happy birthday banner, some Christmas garlands, fairy lights, a poster of Soonyoung sticking his butt out that they used for Pin the Foot on Soonyoung’s Ass last New Year’s Eve, and some other stuff like those tiny wedding ornament things that Soonyoung honestly can’t remember they even used. They look old and dirty though. They should do some spring cleaning.

He voices this out to Jihoon, who pokes his head out from their mini walk-in closet A.K.A the closet with the clothes they very rarely wear.

Jihoon’s eyebrow is raised again. “You? Clean?”

Soonyoung huffs. Hey, he cleans.

Jihoon goes back into the closet.

“You’ll forget all about that tomorrow.”

Soonyoung enters the closet, ready to retort that he only (deliberately) forgets things he doesn’t want to do and _yes_ , cleaning is one of those things but not cleaning _with Jihoon._

He does not get to voice this out though, because Jihoon shoves him his old suit. His old suit, pants too short, sleeves too short, maybe there’s a hole or two somewhere.

“Remind me to get both of us only the best suits for our actual wedding, Jihoonie.”

Soonyoung asks Jihoon if he wants to order some onion rings from the shop across the street. Jihoon says he does, but it closed down.

“Already?” Soonyoung is startled.

Jihoon nods.

“Time flies so quickly.”

 

 

Soonyoung is going to marry Jihoon today.

Two in the afternoon. They’ve just finished tidying up their living room and kitchen. Jihoon says he doesn’t want to get married in such a messy place.

Soonyoung agrees. He doesn’t know what Jihoon’s dream wedding is, and he doesn’t know what is own is. There’s only one thing he truly wants, and he already has it (him).

Jihoon is adjusting the fairy lights Soonyoung hung earlier. Soonyoung has just thrown out the trash. While wearing his suit.

Soonyoung sees a box of instant curry on the kitchen counter. Didn’t he throw that out earlier? Or maybe he didn’t. Trying to propose to someone can make you very nervous.

The food is finally here. The delivery man got lost. The food is cold. But that doesn’t matter, because Jihoon looks so handsome in his suit, even with the too-short sleeves and pants (at least his doesn’t have any holes).

 

 

Soonyoung is going to marry Jihoon today.

Three in the afternoon. Soonyoung asks if they should invite their friends to their wedding. Jihoon says they have work. But it’s a Sunday, Soonyoung whines. Jihoon sighs. They’re busy.

_tick tock tick tock tick tock_

The microwave dings. The food is all ready.

 

Three ten in the afternoon. Jihoon humors Soonyoung and walks down the ‘aisle’ while Soonyoung hums a terrible rendition of the wedding march.

Soonyoung honestly doesn’t know how marriages go as he hasn’t attended any weddings. Jihoon, on the other hand, knows. But Jihoon is impatient and goes straight to the vows.

Jihoon is about to speak but Soonyoung raises both of his hands.

“Me first, Jihoonie! Me first!” Because Soonyoung may start crying during Jihoon’s speech and he won’t be able to recover. Better to start crying during his own speech.

And so, Soonyoung talks.

Talks about how sorry he is for everything. Talks about how thankful he is for everything. Talks about what he thinks when the nights are long and Jihoon is in his arms. Talks about how he’s been wanting to propose for three months now. Talks about why he wanted to propose. Talks about the reason behind that reason. Talks about how people say that the person they love hung the stars and the moon in the sky but for him Jihoon is the sun, the moon, the stars.

Soonyoung talks until he’s crying too hard and he can’t really talk anymore. Oh well. He can talk about it again later. Or tomorrow. Or on their real wedding day. Or forever.

_tick tock tick tock tick tock_

And then, Jihoon talks.

Talks about how sorry he is for everything. Talks about how thankful he is for everything. Talks about what he thinks when the nights are long and Soonyoung is in his arms. Talks about how all of his songs are for Soonyoung. Talks about how he stays up in the studio when he’s stuck on a song instead of their bedroom because Soonyoung won’t be able to fall asleep soundly with the lights on. Talks about how he had a feeling that Soonyoung was going to propose and playfully teases him about proposing earlier and countering Soonyoung’s “I was scared! What if you said no?” with “I will _always_ say yes.”

Jihoon talks until he’s crying too hard. He continues talking even then.

_tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Soonyoung finally manages to give Jihoon the ring. It looks pretty on Jihoon’s beautiful fingers. Soonyoung can’t wait for the engagement ring to turn into an actual wedding ring.

Jihoon, on the other hand, removes the ring that Soonyoung had given him for their one year anniversary, and slides it onto Soonyoung’s finger.

 

Five in the afternoon. They kiss. And kiss. And kiss. And kiss. And kiss.

 

 

Soonyoung has just ‘married’ Jihoon.

Six in the evening. They should eat before their honeymoon night.

Again, the food is cold. It’s hard to eat with one hand and the other hand holding the other’s, but they manage. Jihoon is quiet.

_tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Once they’re both done eating, Soonyoung makes a move to bring the dishes to the sink to wash them. Jihoon beat him to it, telling him that he’ll do it, just wait in the bedroom. Soonyoung refuses, bumps his hips to Jihoon’s.

“We’ll finish faster if we both work,” he reasons.

Jihoon relents.

They sing that damn anime song while they wash up. There’s soap all over their suits and some in their hair after an impromptu Suds Fight. They laugh. The neighbors will complain about their noise tomorrow.

(Soonyoung can’t say anything about _his_ laugh, but for anyone to classify _Jihoon’s_ laugh as noise… that’s dumb.)

(Soonyoung may have said this out loud and Jihoon stands on his tip toes to kiss his soapy cheek. I love your laugh. I love _you_.)

_tick tock tick tock tick tock_

 

 

Soonyoung ‘married’ Jihoon today.

Seven in the evening. With their messy hair and messy suits and messy living room, they dance. With Jihoon humming the same song Soonyoung heard him sing the first time they met, Soonyoung dances his heart out. With his heart. They bump onto furniture and Jihoon may have stubbed his toe on the coffee table (he pinches Soonyoung for this), but Soonyoung thinks this is their best performance yet. Better than their stage in college where Soonyoung asked Jihoon to be his boyfriend.

_tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Jihoon stops humming after a bit, but Soonyoung continues to sway them across the room. He would dance with Jihoon even without the music. Without reason (other than the main reason why they’re ‘married’). Jihoon seems to think the same as his hands tighten their hold on Soonyoung’s ruined suit.

 

 

Soonyoung ‘married’ Jihoon today.

Nine thirty in the evening. Kisses. Touches. Clothes off. Falling on the bed. More kisses. More touches. More falling. And falling and falling and falling.

They doze off.

 

 

Soonyoung ‘married’ Jihoon today.

Twelve midnight. Soonyoung reaches out and feels cold empty space. Where’s Jihoon?

As if summoned, Jihoon enters their bedroom. He’s only wearing Soonyoung’s dress shirt. Soonyoung wants to propose all over again.

“Where did you go, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung asks, reaching out for him.

“Just cleaned up the kitchen some more.”

Jihoon lets Soonyoung take his hands. Something’s missing.

Hands. Fingers. So beautiful. Ring. Ring? Soonyoung asks where the ring is.

“Oh. Removed it when I washed some stuff. Scared it would break,” Jihoon pouts.

Laughing, Soonyoung pulls Jihoon back down on the bed. “Then I’ll get you another ring, Jihoonie.”

 

 

Soonyoung ‘married’ Jihoon today.

Half past midnight. Soonyoung yawns. Jihoon stops stroking his hair.

“Sleepy?”

Soonyoung only manages a slow nod.

“Then sleep.”

_tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Soonyoung wants to tell him the same thing. So he does. Jihoon resumes stroking his hair.

“I will.”

He won’t. As usual, Jihoonie. Soonyoung manages to ask his eyes to open just for a little bit longer.

“Sleep, Jihoonie,”

Jihoon’s eyes are begging him to sleep. Sighing, Jihoon lets them (Soonyoung) win.

 

 

 

Jihoon ‘married’ Soonyoung today.

Sometime before the sun rises. He stares at Soonyoung’s sleeping face. Then at their hands, still holding onto each other.

Soonyoung’s hand. Finger. Ring. The ring Soonyoung gave him for their one year anniversary.

_tick tock tick tock tick tock_

Jihoon gently lets go of Soonyoung’s hand to remove the ring. He slides it back to his own finger.

Jihoon tries to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Four days later, seven in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung is going to ask Jihoon to marry him today.

 

No, it’s not just a thought that suddenly popped into his mind as he opens his eyes and the first thing he feels is warm breath fanning against his neck.

No, it’s not just something Soonyoung thinks about when Jihoon starts nuzzling his neck and moving closer. He must be cold. Soonyoung tightens his hold on him.

And no, it’s not just because Jihoon makes this cute whiney sound when Soonyoung presses a quick kiss on his lips.

Maybe it’s because Soonyoung wishes he can wake up like this every day.

Maybe it has something to do with Jihoon remembering the little things that Soonyoung honestly can’t remember himself. Or at least makes an effort to. With how Jihoon not needing Soonyoung to ask him to stay whenever they have their moments, because he will.

Or definitely because of how Soonyoung truly loves Jihoon, even when Soonyoung can’t wake up the way he wants to because Jihoon woke up early for work, making Soonyoung wake up reaching for a warm body and end up feeling cold empty space. Then he goes to the kitchen in search of Jihoon and finds breakfast ready.

And definitely because of how Jihoon lets Soonyoung sing when the world wants to shut them up. Funny how everyone thinks it’s always the other way around.

(Jihoon sings too. Soonyoung thinks it’s beautiful. His voice is beautiful. Jihoon is beautiful. Jihoon thinks otherwise. Sometimes Soonyoung sings for Jihoon, when the world keeps stripping both of them bare. Soonyoung loves him so much.)

 

And so, Soonyoung is going to ask Jihoon to marry h

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> did you. get it. dropped some hints along the way. if you did, great job~  
> mostly... word vomit. i'm sorry ;;;;
> 
> twitter (soonhoon centric): [sooniehoonie](http://www.twitter.com/sooniehoonie)
> 
> title is from funeral blues by w.h. auden
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **DO NOT READ THIS PART IF YOU DO NOT WANT EVERYTHING EXPLAINED YET**  
>  ****  
>  _here are some of the hints I dropped:_  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon is always On Guard whenever Soonyoung tries to propose because he's expecting it.
> 
> Their friends are busy because it's not actually a Sunday.
> 
> Jihoon knows how weddings go because he and Soonyoung attended their friends'.
> 
> Jihoon knows all the names of Soonyoung's dance students because they're quite close. Soonyoung has also told that story numerous times already.
> 
> The burger shop closed down a year ago.
> 
> Jihoon always makes Soonyoung hurry because he doesn't want to waste time. Jihoon has trouble sleeping at night, he doesn't want the day to end.
> 
> "You'll forget all about that tomorrow."
> 
> Jihoon always buys a new box of instant curry whenever they go grocery shopping.
> 
> Jihoon removes the engagement ring to put it back inside the box of curry. He puts the box in the same cupboard.
> 
> Jihoon also removes the ring that Soonyoung gave him for their first anniversary. He always wears it. He gives it to Soonyoung when they get 'married,' and takes it back when Soonyoung is asleep.
> 
> Soonyoung has amnesia. He has already proposed to Jihoon before, but can't remember it. Sometimes he does, for a few days. Sometimes he doesn't. That's why Jihoon 'teases' him about not proposing earlier. Maybe he could have remembered if he did.
> 
> “I was scared! What if you said no?”  
> “I will _always_ say yes.”


End file.
